


Out of Nowhere

by MISSYriver



Series: Timeless Prompt Weekly Challenge [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and minor angst, Hurt Wyatt Logan, So Married, Timeless Weekly Challenge, Wyatt x Lucy, wucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Week 3 prompt: Soneone from Wyatt’s past shows up and thinks Wyatt and Lucy are together





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at that I didn't go explicit, hmm I'm sorry. Maybe next week. 
> 
> As always I do not own these two crazy kids but I do love them. Come join the weekly prompt challenge.

Wyatt was running through the streets of Dallas, Texas close behind Emma. In his own time he would have know the streets, but in 1958 everything was different. Lucy and Rufus had stayed behind to watch over Jack Kilby, according to them he had created the first integrated circuit. Wyatt didn’t even know what it did but according to Rufus it would revolutionize the electronic industry. Their best guess was that Rittenhouse wanted sole control of the patent. 

Wyatt ran through the streets dodging around cars and pedestrians. Emma was less than a block away, when a pickup truck swerved in front of him. Wyatt bounced off the side off the truck, his arm caught on the side mirror and the truck dragged him a few feet until it stopped. Wyatt dropped to the ground, his gun spun away from him, and his arm hung loose. Wyatt knew that his shoulder was dislocated, and the burning in his leg was probably from road rash. 

“Wyatt!!” Lucy screamed from far away.

He tried to get to his feet but his leg gave out, and he fell back. The driver, a man in his early thirties, jumped to his side and helped him stand. He looked in the direction Emma had run off, but she was gone. He turned his head to see Lucy running towards him, her eyes wide in panic. 

“Wyatt?! Oh god are you okay?” Lucy reached for him, but didn’t touch. 

“Lucy, I’m okay.” He winced.

“I’m not so sure ‘bout that, son.” The man beside him said with a Texas drawl. 

Wyatt turned to the man and met familiar set of blue eyes. His mouth dropped open and he tried to step back, to only fall against Lucy.

“Wyatt?!” She gasped and held on to him. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m good, I'll be even better when we get home,” he sputtered. 

Wyatt pushed himself up. He tried to pull away, but Lucy stepped under his arm and placed her arm around his waist. He looked down at her, she always amazed him with how strong she was. She was too busy looking him over to notice the tiny smile he gave her, but the other man noticed. 

“Let me give you y'all a ride wherever you need to be. It's the least I can do.” The man opened held the door. 

Lucy looked up and was about to say something but stopped. Her eyes narrowed and then widened, she snapped her head back to Wyatt and then the man. When she turned back to him he gave her a small nod and half shrug. He winced, the motion sent shooting pain down his arm. He really needed to reset his arm. 

Lucy cleared her voice and offered her hand, “Hello, My name is Lucy.”

“Sherwin Logan, Ma’am. Sorry about hitting your husband, he came out of nowhere.” 

Wyatt could feel his ears heat up and Lucy coughed. “Oh, he’s not, he’s my um, Wyatt,” She looked at Wyatt, eyes wide.

“Wyatt, sir, Forgive me if I don’t offer my hand.” He jerked his head towards the dangling arm. “A ride would be great, sir. If you could just give a moment with my friend here.”

“Sure, son.” Wyatt watched as his grandfather walked away. 

“Wyatt?” Lucy whispered. .

“I know, Luc just give me a sec. I can’t think, with my shoulder like this.” He hissed.

“What do you need?” She asked instantly.

“I’ve dislocated it enough times, it should go back in easy if I could just find something heavy.” 

Houses lined one side of the street and the woods on the other. Wyatt didn’t see anything nearby that would help. He looked over to the pickup truck and the man that raised him. He wondered if this younger version of his grandpa also kept a tool box in his truck. It was worth a chance. 

“Mr. Logan, sir?” Wyatt hesitated on the name.

Sherwin stepped back, “Yes?”

“Do you have a tool box?” Wyatt asked.

“Sure do, what’cha need that for?” Sherwin asked.

He stuck his head in the truck and returned with a bright red box. Wyatt reached out for it. Lucy circled behind him to give him room but kept her warm hands on his back. Wyatt was amazed to see it was the same box, it was only missing a few dents. For years Grandpa Sherwin and him would take out this box to work on cars. He tested the weight with his good arm, satisfied he turned to Lucy.

“You may want to plug your ears and sing something,” he suggested. 

“Oh god, alright just don’t pass out, okay.” Lucy brushed a hand over his cheek; she plugged her ears, gave him a queasy smile and turned away. He watched her and waited till she started humming. He couldn't place the song at first until she started to sing. Even in pain he started to laugh.

“She’s a very kinky girl, the kind you don't take home mother. She will never let your spirits down…” Lucy sang with attempted growl that was more of a purr.

Wyatt wondered if she even realized she was dancing. She bobbed her head and wiggled her hips. It took him longer than he cared to admit to stop watching her ass shake. He looked up and found Sherwin, eyebrows raised, eyes wide and familiar smirk watching Lucy. Each time she sang another line, Sherwin’s smile got broader. Wyatt was not expecting the wave of possessiveness that went through him. He almost stepped between them before he remembered his shoulder and abrasions on his knee. He must have made a noise, because Sherwin looked at him and gulped. 

“Well, if you don’t marry her, can I?” Sherwin shrugged. “I ain’t seen nothing like that.” He gestured to the _Super Freak _Lucy.__

__Wyatt growled, and glared at the man who raised him. Sherwin put his hands up and smiled._ _

__“I’m just saying son, you better figure out what you're fighting for before someone takes it from you.” Sherwin nodded toward Lucy one more time._ _

__As Wyatt watched her shake and wiggle, he couldn’t fight the smile. He shook his head, the movement pulled his shoulder, and he winced. Wyatt took a deep breath and put the tool box in his injured arm. He bent over and letting his arm hang and slowly rotated his wrist. Wyatt took slow deep breaths, pain raced up his arm and side, but he kept rotating the tool box until there was a loud audible pop and muted scream. Sweat pooled from his forehead and his breathing was ragged._ _

__Lucy was next to him before he could even stand up. She brushed the hair off his forehead wiped away the swat with her thumb. Sherwin had dropped the tailgate and Lucy helped him sit down._ _

__“You are an idiot.” She said with affection. “You can’t even cross the road.” Lucy looked down at his leg and shivered but leaned into his uninjured side. “We need to get you home.”_ _

__She looked over at Sherwin and then back to Wyatt. He leaned closer to her ear, “We can’t tell him. He’d never believe us.”_ _

__“But, Wyatt this might be your chance to save Jessica.” Her voice wobbled, but she didn’t look at him._ _

__He thought the same thing when he realized who had hit him with a truck. But reality came crashing down on his head. The biggest was that Grandpa Sherwin had died the summer before he had met Jessica. He still missed him and wished he had a chance to meet, Jess. A small sense of rightness settled over him knowing that Grandpa Sherwin had met Lucy._ _

__He could feel her hand in his, she poured her warmth and comfort into him. She had saved him in so many ways already. Lucy had awoken something in him that he had thought he had lost long before Jessica had died. It had started in the Alamo; she had reached him while he was drowning in memories and helped give him a reason to keep on fighting to live. The trust and friendship only grew from there, they had a few setbacks mostly from their stubborn natures._ _

__Wyatt couldn't figure out the exact moment when she became essential to him. It was subtle at first, seeking her out, wanting to talk to her even when off mission. When Flynn had taken her, the panic had been overwhelming. His dreams were haunted by her calling his name, he would try to chase after her, but the forest would get darker, the trees holding him back. He would break free of the forest, finding himself in the World Fair Hotel basement with Lucy crying and Holmes laughing. No matter how fast he ran he could never get any closer. He always woke up when the cries turned to screams, he would be drenched in sweat and unable to fall back asleep._ _

__The nightmares got better after she needed a place to stay and he offered her his spare room. He didn’t count that seeing her everyday would affect him so strongly. Feelings he had tried to deny grew, he’d get easily distracted while watching her wash dishes or read a book. She had caught him staring a few times, but she wouldn’t say anything, just smile and turn away. Falling in love with Lucy had never been a part of his plan. Something held him back from admitting he had feelings for her. And that something had a name: Jessica._ _

__It wasn’t that he couldn’t get past what Jessica and him had together. He was. But it was what Jessica represented to him. The idea that love could be ripped away from him at any moment, leaving him with a gaping hole in his life, in his heart. It had happened with Jessica. It could happen with Lucy._ _

__He had barely survived losing Jessica, but losing Lucy? That would destroy him. So he kept his feelings in check, tried to keep him and his hormones under control. Mostly he spent a lot of time running and working out._ _

__However, Lucy was Lucy, and she’d slowly knocked down every wall he tried to build against her and the danger she posed to his heart. And she had done it before he’d even realized what was happening._ _

__“Wyatt?” Her voice soft in his ear. “Are you sure you’re okay?”_ _

__“Sorry Luc, yeah I’m okay just some scrapes and bruises. Nothing a good dose of home won’t fix. You ready to go find Rufus and get out of here, Ma’am?”_ _

__“What about him? He might be able to save Jessica.”_ _

__“Grandpa died before I met Jess. I was 16 at the time and refused to listen to anyone. I can’t imagine telling him or me, would actually change anything.” He rested his head against her shoulder. “It’s a miracle just being able to see him again, and I’ll even get to say goodbye.”_ _

__Lucy hand tightened in his, “When we get home, will you tell me more about him?”_ _

__“Yeah, I can do that.” His thumb brush over her knuckles. “If you promise we can watch that new Bond movie?” A slow smile spread across both of their faces._ _

__Lucy shook her head and chuckled, “Ugh fine, but you're going to see a doctor first.” Her voice held a mock serious tone._ _

__“Yes, Ma’am.” He tried to salute, but winced and dropped his hand. “Alright, doctor first.”_ _

__“Are you sure you're not married?” Sherwin interrupted._ _

__Wyatt pulled back from Lucy, he refused to meet Lucy’s eyes and pretended that he couldn't see the pink in her cheeks._ _

__“Yes sir, I’m sure. Do you know where Texas Instruments is?” his voice was sharp._ _

__Wyatt got to his feet, tested his knee. He probably sprained it, before he took a step an arm wrapped around his waist and Lucy was there._ _

__“You sure about this grouch, ma’am? I know a mighty fine dance hall near by. I've never seen anyone dance like you, maybe you can teach me. Plus on Friday nights they open up the stage to new singers, I’d love to hear that pretty voice of yours again.” Sherwin said with a wink._ _

__Wyatt could not believe this, first he gets hit by a truck driven by his own grandfather and now his grandfather is hitting on his girl. Well not his girl, but come on this couldn't be happening. He barely resisted the urge to growl, he might have hit him if he had more than one leg to stand on._ _

__“Why Mr. Logan, are you flirting with me?” Lucy giggled._ _

__Wyatt shot a look at her, is she really flirting with his grandfather in front of him. Sherwin took a step towards them and reached a hand out to Lucy. She extended her arm that wasn't wrapped around Wyatt._ _

__“Well, I figure if this fool here ain’t goin’ to do nothin’ about the fine lady on his arm, maybe I should throw my hat in the race.” Sherwin brushed a kiss on her knuckles. “Logans, Ma'am, we never waste a good thing.”_ _

__Alright this had gone on long enough. Wyatt tightened his arm over Lucy’s shoulders. Before he said anything, Lucy pulled her hand back._ _

__“That is a fantastic offer, but unfortunately I have a prior engagement and a friend to force into submission.” Lucy looked at him, trying to read him. “Besides, you did hit him with your truck. I hope Wyatt’s hard head didn't damage anything.”_ _

__Sherwin chuckled, “No Ma'am, the truck’s perfect. Let's get your hard-headed friend home. Maybe that hit knocked some sense into him. I know the place you were talking about. Miss Preston, you can sit next to me.”_ _

__“Umm, alright. Can you help me get him into the truck?” she grunted._ _

__The ride was thankfully short, it meant Wyatt would still have his teeth when the got home. Every time Sherwin would shift, he’d pat her leg. Wyatt ground his teeth together to stop himself from snapping, but each intersection made it harder. When they arrived in front of the office building, Rufus looked up from his frantic pacing._ _

__“Oh thank God, you guys are okay. Lucy, you freaked me out when you took off. Wait - what the hell happened to your leg?” Rufus sighed._ _

__“I'm sorry. I know I was supposed to stay here. But I was worried…” Lucy trailed off at Rufus’s nod._ _

__“I know, Lucy,” Rufus placed a hand on her shoulder. Sherwin walked up behind the small group._ _

__“Last chance, Miss Lucy, come away with me and we can make music together.” Sherwin placed a hand on his chest and the other extended to Lucy._ _

__“Who's that?” Rufus whispered to Wyatt._ _

__“I’ll explain later,” Wyatt grumbled. Lucy gestured to Rufus to take her place._ _

__“You, sir, are incorrigible. Maybe in another life, but in this one I have other places to be. Watch the road huh, maybe one day I'll see you again.” Lucy said with a smile and soft kiss on the cheek._ _

__“Until next time, Ma'am. Wyatt good luck, sorry ‘bout the truck.” He offered his hand and Wyatt took it. “Don't let go.” he whispered to Wyatt, his eyes trailed to Lucy._ _

__“It’s complicated.” Wyatt started._ _

__“The best ones always are.” Sherwin offered._ _

__The two men shook hands. Wyatt braced himself to move back, but Lucy and Rufus were already there._ _

__“You ready?” Lucy sounded unsure._ _

__Wyatt looked at Sherwin one more time and nodded. Until next time Grandpa, he thought._ _

__Together with his friend’s help they got back to the Lifeboat without further incident. Wyatt’s knee throbbed, the swelling made it difficult to bend when he was seated and he had to keep it straight. Lucy leaned over him, helping him get the straps over his shoulder. She had a tiny smile and Wyatt couldn't look away. Her hair was soft against his cheek. She fumbled a bit when he brushed her hair over her ear, leaving his hand on her cheek. She was closer then he realized when she looked up at him and her nose bumped his. She looked down at his lips and a heat surged through his chest. His mouth went dry._ _

__“Alright, we’re set. Lucy take your seat,” Rufus directed, without turning around._ _

__Lucy stepped back quickly and bumped Wyatt’s extended leg, he cursed. She jumped away and hit her elbow on Rufus’s chair, causing her to curse, she spun and lost her balance. Lucy landed on his lap with a surprised yelp, eyes wide and cheeks pink._ _

__Rufus spun in his seat, “What the hell?! Are you okay?”_ _

__Lucy sprang to her feet and into the other seat. “Yep, all good. I’m good. No problems here, yep.”_ _

__Wyatt smirked and watched her try to avoid looking him in the eyes. Rufus looked over at Wyatt and they both shrugged. He was getting better at the the trips in the Lifeboat or at least he tried to convince himself._ _

__Back at Mason Industries, Wyatt was helped out of the Lifeboat and brought to medical. He was given a sling for his shoulder to wear for a few days, and advised to ice it off and on. His knee was swollen and covered in road rash. He didn't even remember being dragged by the truck. The doctor cleaned the debris and drained the fluid, then she gave him a brace and a cane with orders to elevate and stay off it for a few weeks. After a dose of pain meds and a prescription, he was cleared for home._ _

__Lucy waited for him in the hall, back in her regular clothes and holding his. She took the small bag he carried and put it in her purse. Without saying anything, she turned toward the parking lot. Wyatt smiled and followed along, glad they had taken his truck in. She held the door for him and placed the cane in the back._ _

__“Thanks,” Wyatt mumbled, the meds making him tired._ _

__“I already talked to the Doc and she told me, you are supposed to take it easy for the next week, at the very least. I talked to Agent Christopher, told her we were unavailable until you’re better.”_ _

__“You don’t have to be grounded because of me,” Wyatt argued, not that he liked the idea of her being out there somewhere in time without him._ _

__Lucy shook her head, “I go with you or I don't go at all, for two reason; one, I trust you and two I will not run the risk of coming back and you're gone or never existed,” her voice wavered and her hands tightened on the steering wheel. “My whole life has been a lie or manipulation and without you, I don't know how much more I could take.”_ _

__He wanted to reach out and take her hand but the sling on his arm wouldn't allow him. He twisted in his seat and placed his hand in her leg. She covered his hand and squeezed. ,_ _

__“Alright, together or not at all.” Wyatt agreed. “There something I've been wanting to ask you.”_ _

__Lucy gulped and turned to him, “Yeah?”_ _

__“Is Super Freak really your go-to song for high stress tunes or is it a Rick James thing? I thought you liked the classics,” Wyatt teased._ _

__“Hey _Super Freak _is a classic and the first thing that came to mind.” Lucy poked his side.___ _

____“Injured man here, stop that. That was one hell of a version. You don't sing enough and you have a great voice,” Wyatt hedged._ _ _ _

____“Are you sure you want to open up that door? I might start singing in the shower.” Lucy laughed_ _ _ _

____Wyatt pictured Lucy in his shower, singing and her little dance to Super Freak and he had to adjust his pants. _Think of something else, Logan _, he thought to himself. Lucky for him they were almost home.___ _ _ _

______Lucy pulled up in front of his apartment. She grabbed the cane, and she tried to help him but he waved her off. He was glad that the building had an elevator. On his floor, Lucy hovered behind him. Wyatt grumbled, but secretly loved it. By the time they turned the corner before his apartment they were both laughing. Distracted by each other they missed the figure at the end of the hall._ _ _ _ _ _

______“For close to sixty years I thought I was crazy,” the man exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wyatt pulled Lucy behind him, he reached for his gun, only to remember that he didn't have it on him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Boy, don't tell me you've forgotten your own grandfather. Just cause you refuse to come visit me, don't mean you can't call. But now that I see you've finally met our girl here, I can see why,” Sherwin laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______He wore a tan cowboy hat over snow white hair. His face tan and wrinkled from years under the sun, but still handsome. A thick white handlebar mustache hid the Logan smirk. But his eyes were just as bright as when they left him three hours ago.  
“Grandpa!?” Wyatt gapped._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you got any others that matter, boy?” Sherwin limped towards them, hand extended. “I've missed you, why haven't you called?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wyatt hobbled towards the older man, right past his hands and pulled him into a half hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You have no idea how much I have missed you.” Wyatt throat was tight from emotion._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s get inside,” Lucy moved past the two men and opened the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wyatt and Sherwin followed behind her. He hadn’t noticed how much his apartment had changed since Lucy started staying with him. It was supposed to be temporary, but little touches made his sparse offering into a comfortable home. It started with a picture of the three of them, Lucy in the middle head thrown back laughing while Wyatt and Rufus smile on either side of her. Books and movies started to fill his shelves. His apartment had become a home and he hadn't even noticed until his grandpa walked in with him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucy rushed in and turned on a few lights, picking up a pair of shoes and a jacket. She threw them into her room and put his stuff in his. She came back in the living room with a blanket and extra pillow, she tossed on the couch. Both men sat on the couch and watched as she filled a glass of milk and made a sandwich. She came back into the room and placed them beside Wyatt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You need to eat that so you can take your meds.” She pointed at him. “No arguing, and none of your macho man crap. Put your leg up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t need you to take care of me,” Wyatt started, but shut his mouth when she glared at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sherwin chuckled, “Miss Lucy, I thought I dreamed you up, but you're just as amazing as I remembered.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucy blushed, “And you sir are still a horrible flirt. I’m going to leave you two so you can talk. Make sure he eats before he takes his meds. I’ll just go to my room.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She stood up and grab her latest James Bond book she been reading for the last few days. He gotten her the set as a joke after they met Ian Fleming. She was already on the third book, and she refused to admit the she loved them as much as him. But they’d spent a few nights discussing the books and watching the corresponding movies._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you _living _here?” Sherwin asked.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, it’s just temporary. Wyatt puts up with me while I’m between places to live. Hmm, maybe I should get back to looking for apartment. Do you remember where I put the laptop?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think it’s still in my room, we watched the last movie in there.” Lucy nodded and walked out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, I’m going to use your desk.” her voice carried through from his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wyatt figured she’d be passed out on his bed in about twenty minutes, and smiled. It always happened after a mission, they’d do internet searches to see if anything had changed and be so tired they’d pass out together on his bed. His favorite mornings were waking up next to her. He’d get out of bed before she woke up, so he wouldn’t make her feel uncomfortable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I haven’t seen you like that in far too long son.” Sherwin smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Like what?” Wyatt wondered, but he knew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Happy. You going to tell me what’s going on?” He prodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We are friends, and she’s staying here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not with that lie. I’m talking about how I come to see my grandson after months of not hearing from him to see him with a woman I met close to sixty years ago. And how you got the same injuries as the man I hit with a truck. Wait, you are even wearing the same pants.” He gestured down. “Did you think I’d forget what happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wyatt didn’t know where to start. How do you tell someone that you didn’t think it was necessary to call since he’d been gone in your timeline? He wished Rufus was here to help explain everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“For Lucy and I that happened about four hours ago now,” Wyatt sighed. “Would you have believed me if I told you I was your grandson from the future?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hell no I wouldn’t, I didn’t think much about what happened then. Besides watching the road a little better. Well, that and I'd never forget Lucy singing. I was shocked when I heard that song on the radio for the first time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wyatt chuckled, “I can imagine. Her version is way better anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Agreed. Do you remember how I drove you crazy playing that song? That was ‘cause of her,” Sherwin revealed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“When did you know it was me?” Wyatt wondered how much of their history had changed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I thought you looked familiar when we met, but I couldn't place the face until I got home and realized you looked like me. But I figured it was more hopeful thinking I'd end up with the girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wyatt sat up straight and looked to his bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“She leaves quite an impression, Wyatt,” Sherwin offered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He snorted, “Don't I know it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is it Jessica that's holding you back?” Sadness filled Sherwin’s voice. “She was an amazing woman and losing her the way you did was terrible. It's been five years Wyatt, Jessica wouldn't want you to stop living. And that..” Sherwin pointed towards the bedroom, “woman makes you more alive than I've seen in years.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just don't think I can do it, take that risk. Our lives are already dangerous, what if I lose her, too?” he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Son, you’re already hip-deep in love with her. From my point of view, you've loved her for sixty years and she loved you. I may have had a crush on Lucy, but I sure as hell knew, I never had a chance. She barely saw me, even now,” Sherwin assured him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wyatt shook his head quickly. “I just can't.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tell me, what are you fighting, your heart or your fear? The only thing you are doing is denying yourself the chance to be with the one you love. You of all people should know how precious time with the one you love is. You could still lose her, but it's about the time you spend with her now that matters.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wyatt once would have given anything to say one last goodbye to Jessica, to tell her how much he loved her. His time overseas had created a black cloud in him that he tried to ignore, but nothing had worked. The night Jess had died he’d been so angry that he couldn't remember their last kiss. When Jessica had been taken and then killed, he had taken that blackness and focused it on finding her killer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What if something happened to Lucy or to him? Would their one and only kiss be an act they’d put on in front of killers? What if he died? Would she never know what she means to him? Her fear of him disappearing like Amy, what would keep her from giving up?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wyatt pulled himself to his feet, his heart was pounding. His hands were sweating and shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Excuse me, Grandpa, I have something to take care of. Are you staying here?” Wyatt fumbled his words, his mind and heart in the other room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tell our girl that I expect to see her again before I leave.” Sherwin stood up with Wyatt’s help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If it goes the way I hope it does you’ll be seeing a lot of her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two men limped towards the door. Wyatt opened and held the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you, Grandpa.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Can I ask you one thing before I go? Why didn't you tell me about Jessica?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Honestly, you never met Jessica in my timeline. I didn't think it would make a difference,” Wyatt explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hmm, I thought it might have been that. Love you kid, now don't make me hit you with another truck to go get the girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wyatt shut and locked the door behind Sherwin. He quickly took a few bites of his sandwich, drank his milk and took his meds, knowing that would be her first concern. He turned out the lights and walked into his room. She was right where he thought she would be, curled up on top of the covers, his pillow pulled in against her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He walked over and sat next to her on the bed and laid down facing her. He brushed her hair back from her face, his finger grazed over her cheek. She was beautiful and he loved watching her. He could see her eyelids flutter and he wondered if she was having a good dream or a bad dream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With his good hand he took hers, “Lucy?” he coaxed. “Wake up, I really need to talk to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hmm Wyatt, did you take your meds?” she slurred, eyes still closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wyatt chuckled, he knew it. “Yes, I ate my sandwich and took my meds.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good, I don't want you hurting.” Her eyes were still closed, but she managed a sleepy smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He leaned in and kissed her nose. Lucy’s eyes popped open and looked at him with confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I thought that might get your attention. I need you aware and awake for a little bit, okay?” She nodded but didn't say anything. He could see the sleep leave her eyes as weariness filled them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I'm not big on speeches or big declarations. But there is one thing I do know, and that is that I love you, I am in love with you. I don't even know when it started but I have traveled hundreds of years beside you and I refuse to wait one more moment without you knowing how much I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Through it all he'd looked at her forehead, scared to see rejection in her eyes. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. She blinked back tears and her mouth was slightly open with a tiny ‘O’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you sure?” she quavered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sure,” he replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She moved, her hands cupped his face and she pressed soft lips against his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I love you” she whispered over and over, punctuated with feather light kisses. He hissed when she tried to put her leg over his and she bumped his knee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Crap, I should have known Grandpa Sherwin wasn't going to make this easy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wyatt slowly moved so he wasn't hurting, which was on his back with her curled next to his good side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This is on hold until you’re better,” Lucy challenged. “Or at least until you’re not hurting so bad. Here, I'm going to get you ice and you get this elevated.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wyatt could feel his heart expanding in his chest. He wasn't going to waste another moment with her. He was going to cherish every kiss and tell her everyday how much she means to him_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Together, Lucy, or not at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then its together it is, I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @MIssyriver


End file.
